


Blood

by little_frodo



Series: Jax Teller - Moments [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax has a moment of realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

„Jax.“

He kept staring down to the ground.

The blood looked thick and somehow darker than he thought it would be.

He always thought that blood looked lightly red, more watery. But it wasn't. And the ground was full of it, running from the dead body.

The eyes of the woman were wide open. They seemed to stare at Jax.

“Jax, you can't help her. Damn, get the fuck out of here, before the police is coming.”

Clay's voice was far away- although he was standing right next to Jax. He felt fingers pressed to the flesh of his shoulder, felt being pushed away and out of this place.

Jax wasn't able to avoid stepping through the slick blood on the floor. The sound of it was messy and raised goose bumps all over his body.

The sound of sirens came closer, and although Jax wasn't able to feel anything but his own feet running next to Clay, he shivered.

_Was it right, all this?_


End file.
